Change! Pretty Cure!
Change! Pretty Cure! is MoonlightRainbow's first fan series on this wiki. Same fanseries is also on Fandom of Pretty Cure wiki but here Change! Pretty Cure! is succesor of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! on Fandom of Pretty Cure wiki it's succesor of MoonlightRainbow's other fan series Let's Go! 5 Lights Pretty Cure. Also on fandom of pretty cure wiki it's succesor is Hikari Pretty Cure! here it's New Time Pretty Cure! Story Change! Pretty Cure! Episodes 14 years old girl Harukaze Momoko met talking cats Yataro and Ruai and mysterious bear like baby Aika. She is suddenly told to become pretty cure and fight to protect all worlds with her two childhood friends, Misaki Yurika and Hinagi Rei. Can they do it? Characters Pretty Cure Harukaze Momoko - Momoko is 14 years old girl. She is great at cooking. Her family owns cake shop and when she was little she decided she will do same when she'll grow up. Her alter ego is Cure Orchid Misaki Yurika '- Yurika is 14 years old girl. She want to become singer and actress and work hard for her dream. Her alter ego is Cure Sunflower. 'Hinagi Rei '- Rei is 14 years old girl. She want to become teacher and has crush on Yurika's older brother Ryuu.. Her alter ego is Cure Daisy. 'Mimimoro Setsuko - Setsuko used to be Agura from Land of Sad but she later became friends with Momoko while she was spying on Pretty Cure as Mimimoro Setsuko. Her alter ego is Cure Cherry. Mascots Yataro '- Yataro is cat like fairy. He was send together with Ruai and Aika to find Pretty Cure. 'Ruai - Ruai is cat like fairy. She was send together with Yataro and Aika to find Pretty Cure. Aika - Aika is mysterious bear like baby fairy. She have big powers and often give new powers to Pretty Cure too. Villains Super - Super is main villain of the series. Sadness '- Monsters of the series. 'Agura - 'Agura is first villain that appear. She used name Mimimoro Setsuko to spy on Pretty Cure but later makes friends with Momoko and become Pretty Cure. 'Marione - 'Marione is second villain that appear. He often argue with Agura but it sometimes looks like he like her. 'Diffuro - 'Diffuro is third villain that appear. He always think a lot before she attack pretty cure. 'Andrea '- Andrea is fourth villain that appear. She appear a bit later than other three but still in first half of series. She is mix of first three - she is girl like Agura, argue with Agura like Marione and think a lot before she attack pretty cure like Diffuro. 'Mikari '- Mikari appear in episode 34 as Mikazo Rera, girl who help Pretty Cure. In episode 40, Setsuko found out her real identity is Mikari, one of strongest members from Land of Sad. Others 'Harukaze Ringo - Momoko's mother. Harukaze Yan '- Momoko's father. 'Harukaze Ichigo - Momoko's younger sister. Misaki Keia '- Yurika's mother. 'Misaki Kataro '- Yurika's father. 'Misaki Ryuu - Yurika's older brother. Hinagi Minako '- Rei's mother. 'Hinagi Mamoru '- Rei's father. 'Tsukikage Kei '- 14 years old boy and Momoko's classmate. They argue a lot bot actually like each other. 'Mirane Madoka '- Quiet girl who is Momoko's classmate. She loves animals 'Kirakige Runa - Runa is Yurika's classmate who also want to become singer that's why they are often competiting against each other. Mikoto Eri - Eri is transfer student in Rei's class. She is very shy. Locations Flower Town '- Town where girls live. 'Sweet Cake Shop - Cake shop/cafe Momoko's family owns. Flower Academy - Momoko's and later also Setsuko's school. Moonlight Private Academy '- Yurika's school. 'Girl's Flower Middle School - Rei's school. Items Change Box - Part of Pretty Cure transformation item. 'Flower Key '- Other part of Pretty Cure transformation item. Change! Pretty Cure! on Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki Change! Pretty Cure! on Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki. Trivia *Change! Pretty Cure! is similiar to Fresh Pretty Cure **Season begin with three cures. **Fourth Pretty Cure appear later and was villain at begining of series. **First three cures go to diffrent schools and when fourth appear she goes to leader cure's school. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Change! Pretty Cure! Category:User:MoonlightRainbow